


I Can't Help

by NiceBoutineer



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, JUST KISS ALREADY, Romance, butterfly bog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 22:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14364831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceBoutineer/pseuds/NiceBoutineer
Summary: Alternate timeline to the movie. Butterfly Bog. Marianne catches Roland the day of their wedding. She tries to move on but it's too much when it seems that everyone is disregarding how she feels. Marianne leaves to find herself, ends up in The Dark Forest and just when things get worse, they get better.





	I Can't Help

She couldn't help it. She had seen everything. The crumpled boutineer fell as fast as the realization hitting Roland.  
"I'm _so_... not getting my army..." 

The next few days felt like a long waking dream. At first she wouldn't get out of bed. She just let herself cry it all out of her system. At some point she lazily staggered around her room and caught her reflection in the mirror. Marianne saw a tired, defeated stranger she didn't recognize. Her handmaidens fixed her bangs out of her eyes as she sighed "What do you get when you fall in love? A guy with a pin to burst your bubble. That's what you get for all your trouble... I'll never fall in love again..." The tiny handmaidens exchanged looks and tried to console her. She smiled weakly, "Guess I'll have to face them at some point, huh?"  


Marianne made her way to Dawn's room where the bubbly princess wasn't being as high energy as normal. But as she got to the door, Dawn was opening it from the other side. They met and Dawn's face lit up brightly, "Marianne? _MARIANNE_!!" She flung herself at her sister into a tight hug babbling about how much she's missed her and how worried she's been and oh my god there was so much to catch her up on! It was nice to see her sister, but it wasn't her Marianne had been dreading. Dawn squeezed her hand tightly, "How've you been feeling? Dad's been asking me a million-billion questions but all I've been able to do is shoo him away from bothering you." Marianne looked down at their hands together, "I've... I'm... I'll be okay." She wouldn't look up. Dawn felt this terrible guilt from having reassured her moments before the incident. "I can go with you if you want." Marianne thought on the offer for a moment. She told her sister that it wasn't necessary and kissed her forehead. Dawn waved as Marianne went to find their father. "Whatever happens that day must have been _REALLY_ bad" she thought, closing her bedroom door; maybe she'd stay in her room a bit longer. At least Marianne was up and walking around now.  
  
The Fairy castle seemed so shallow now that she had to make her unpleasant journey through it. It was filled with ornate trinkets, antique furniture and art. But it all meant nothing to her now. All this stuff seemed to surround her uncomfortably. She didn't need this useless junk just like she didn't need love. Marianne thought about all the things in her room. The countless dresses, jewelry and circlets were just cluttered reminders of that stranger she saw in the mirror. The one who everyone had to correct on what to do and what a princess should be. The ones who tell her how romantic it would be if the princess destined to be queen were to date the captain of the guards. Horrible advice as it was she made her stupid decision to listen to them and not herself. Marianne was so lost in thought she didn't notice the fairies clearing out of the throne room, leaving just King Dagda happily surprised in his seat.  "Marianne! Good! I'm glad to see you've finally gotten past this!" King Dagda meant well but he lacked grace with his daughters. Marianne shot a disgusted look "Just because I got past my bedroom door doesn't mean I'm over anything." His smile dropped weakly. The wedding day held such promise.  
  
Everything was going right- Marianne had a wonderful fiancé, they would eventually take his place as a wonderful royal couple and he couldn't be prouder. But hearing what happened, since Roland had to eventually spill it, he couldn't believe it was all wrong. "He still loves you. Can't we all get past this and go back to how things were?" He had hoped if he pleaded nicely she would give in but Marianne had learned to not let anyone try and control her anymore. "He cheated on me! On our wedding day! He couldn't even stop being horrible for one day! That level of-of-of disrespect is incredible! I never mattered at all!" Marianne flung her arms widely in the air. Her father sighed and knew it was true but there must be away to change that. He tried suggesting if Roland were to apologize he could set it all right again. Marianne couldn't believe what she was hearing! She stood there stunned, wide eyed. Did he not understand the situation or something? Was she in some bizarre dream world where she shouldn't be upset by this? Was Roland this more important to him? She silently walked away, unable to begin to continue. Dagda watched her not knowing how to handle this catastrophe. He didn't want her to be alone. And if it wasn't Roland, than who else?  
  
Marianne would learn in the next few days that many fairy citizens felt a similar way. She heard many "poor Roland"s and "What a shame a leader like him should be king"s "But he's so handsome"s and "Marianne should forgive him"s. Marianne decided to fight her feelings out with swordsmanship. At least then she was gaining a useful skill and keeping her mind off things. She had always wanted to learn but it wasn't princessly of her, which was complete rubbish that a princess couldn't learn sword fighting. Dawn had been more traditional but managed to spin it her way. Like learning to dance but in a funkier manner than the typical ballroom waltz. Through the follow days Marianne became pretty good with a sword. She was impressing herself and started to feel, deep down, good about herself. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger" was now her new mantra. But one day, while she was in the stone garden enjoying the zen of her practicing, Roland decided to make his grand reappearance. Until then, he had been smart and kept a low profile like King Dagda had suggested.  
  
_"Buttercup~"_ he struck a handsome pose as the sound struck Marianne in the chest.  
Her first instinct was to punch him right in the jaw but when she cracked her knuckles Roland burst out " _Woah woah woah_ , Darlin'."  
"Don't you Darlin' me or Buttercup that! And I'm onto that hair thing."  
Roland smiled his brightest and continued, "Now, _Marianne_ , no matter what people say, it didn't happen that way. She was a passin' flame and not a permanent thang-" Marianne gripped her weapon and Roland finally noticed it. "Sweetness, what are you doing with a big, heavy thang like that for? That's no hobby for a princess." To him it probably sounded caring and romantic to notice something about her (for once) but on top of his nonchalant admittance of guilt and his blatant disregard for how she felt Marianne had had _enough_. She slid the sword into its sheath and looked him dead in the eyes and through gritted teeth she finally spoke, "You think you got the best of me? Think you had the last laugh? Bet you think that everything good is gone. Think you left me broken down. Think that I'd come running back? Baby you don't know me, 'cause you're dead wrong."  
  
Roland's smile waned, his plan backfired and his charm not enough this time. For the first time in his life he may actually have to face... the consciences of his actions! She felt the wind kick up with her confidence and she wasn't going back to feeling like garbage for other people. "We're done. Forever. Goodbye, Roland." Marianne went to tell Dawn what happened- that he had the nerve to show his face around her. She flew through the archway into the main hall, her problems almost literally behind her now. King Dagda was headed Marianne's way to check on her and to ask if she would, hopefully, be attending the Spring Ball this year. "Oh, Marianne!" but he caught sight of Roland in the garden behind her outside and went to the wrong conclusion, "I see you've decided to patch things up with Roland!" Marianne almost flew right into the wall. Unbelievable! It's like her feelings didn't matter to anyone! Just because they had been talking it didn't mean she _must_ have forgiven him because him cheating on her was apparently not a big deal or anything.  
  
She had to leave. She had to go somewhere she could be without this following her. Marianne wanted to find out what she wanted and who she was without all this input from people who didn't care what she thought, not that they ever asked. Her eyes frantically scanned the floor while her father's words became static noise to her ears, unable to reach her. She bolted back out the arch to the garden, past Roland, past the Brownie village, past all the spots she used to know and people whose faces she's forgotten. Marianne flew as fast and she could out into the valley that she used to love so much but now echoed all the negative thoughts about her. Maybe she didn't intend to go to The Dark Forest, but she was speeding straight for it. Maybe she wanted to go there because all the Fairy Kingdom knew it was dangerous, or maybe it was because The Dark Forest was the complete opposite to her home, but she realized that's exactly where she was aiming to. And she wasn't stopping herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fan fic I've posted! It has been a lot of fun and I can't wait to finish it :)  
> I'll probably post some art of scenes on tumblr.


End file.
